Summer
by Namesake
Summary: Sql to Spring: Kakei decides that he can't put off side jobs any longer under the excuse of Kazahaya healing. With a large pile of side jobs, and a number on the first night back, things are already getting interesting for Rikuo and Kazahaya.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** wow, new formatting and stuff...when did all this go down?

Anyway, here's a new story for y'all. It's been running around in my head and interrupting with my other writing.

A sequel to Spring. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a normal day in the Green Drug Store

It was a normal day in the Green Drug Store. A tall, dark youth was taking inventory, a slight, golden haired youth was stocking shelves, and a sleeping whale was manning the register. Kakei-san couldn't have been happier with how things were proceeding. Yet, instead of the secretive smile that usually graced his effeminate features, a thoughtful frown was in its place. For Kakei wasn't at all interested in, surprisingly, the well being of his store or the sleeping whale behind the register, as per the norm. Kakei's attention was focused on one of his workers; the boy with hair similar to his own.

Over the course of the week, Kakei had watched the boy's blonde hair take on a golden sheen, and his eyes become sensitive to certain colours. As it was, the boy was wearing tinted shades to help remedy his problem, but it would do little to hide the shape of his iris.

The slit eyed gaze of a cat.

Kazahaya's gaze, ever since his power had marked him, had been knowing and unnerving. There was just something to the boy now that could only be explained as supernatural. It had been weeks since the accident, and Kazahaya was just getting back to normal as the term applied to him. Normal was a loose term around the store, applied to each of them differently. Kazahaya still stumbled occasionally and had trouble with bright, vibrant colours (they gave him a headache, or so the boy complained). The doctor assured him that the stumbling was Kazahaya's body getting used to not having stitches in it anymore. He just advised that, when the boy did stumble, to have him take a break.

It was all fine and dandy for the Green Drug Store; the store could handle it.

It was his business that would be hurting for a while.

Kakei didn't want Kazahaya to strain himself, so he didn't proposition him with any jobs, and what was worse, the boy didn't complain at the lack of activity. After work, he went upstairs to the apartment he shared with Rikuo, ate his dinner, and went to sleep. Rikuo informed him that he slept whenever the chance showed itself. Needless to say that, one day when Rikuo came downstairs alone, Kakei was worried.

"Where's Kudo-kun?" the store manager asked.

Rikuo gave him a look. "Still sleeping," the tall youth replied. "He wouldn't wake up this morning."

Kakei only nodded and went to the back room to wake up Saiga. He'd have to man the register today. With his grumbling tall, dark and handsome masking his way out front, Kakei made his way up the back staircase that led to the boy's apartment. The store owner knocked, but it was futile gesture as no answer came from within. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Kakei ventured into the eerily quiet home.

"Kudo-kun?" the bespectacled man called.

No reply.

Going through the rooms, Kakei came upon Kudo Kazahaya just as Rikuo had described; sleeping in bed. The position, however, was something to be desired and Kakei wondered just how the boy found the position to be comfortable. He was curled up on his side but twisted halfway up so his shoulders were almost flat on the mattress. His knees were bent and his head was almost pillowed on his knees. Kakei was reminded of a cat his parents had owned when he was growing up.

Thinking nothing of it, the store owner made a mental note to talk to Saiga about it and the changes Kazahaya was going through. Knowing the boy, Kazahaya would probably wake up tomorrow and not know that he had slept through the day. Thinking the boy would have to make it up in a job, Kakei began going through the lists o jobs that were on his desk that only his two boarders could complete. His neutral expression turned into a frown; it seemed he couldn't put off those jobs any longer or else he'd have to put Saiga on register duty permanently.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and crisp. It was nearing fall and the weather had taken a chilly turn, perhaps a bit too cold for this early in the season. Kazahaya was blissfully unaware of it as he woke up and stretched. Blearily rubbing his eyes, Kazahaya got out of bed, dressed, and had breakfast made and on the table before he realized that Rikuo wasn't up yet. Not really caring, Kazahaya ambled down the stairs to the store and proceeded to tie on his apron and sweep. He had his glasses tucked in his pocket and the lights off. He didn't feel like having to put up with them this early in the day. Taking his time, he heard Rikuo's alarm go off, and wondered how the hell he didn't hear it every morning. Following the sound of the footsteps, Kazahaya had to stifle a giggle when he heard them abruptly stop.

_Probably wondering where the hell I am_, the blonde thought to himself. _He's already having a bad day._

Still snickering to himself, Kazahaya continued his sweeping. Shortly after he traced Rikuo's footsteps to the kitchen, Saiga emerged from the back room and seemed surprised to see Kazahaya snickering and sweeping. Saiga, a wicked grin spreading across his face, quietly made his way across the room before deftly grabbing the snickering youth.

"You seem to be a bit too happy this morning," the man's deep voice whispered. "You got some last night or something?"

Kazahaya yelped when Saiga grabbed him and whispered in his hear, nearly jumping out of the large man's grasp. He did, however, manage to jump over the few boxes that Kakei had out that had items that needed to be stocked. Saiga stood and blinked a bit as the shocked boy gasped for breath before he broke out into belts of deep laughter.

"You're something, kid!" Saiga said between his booming laughter. The lights flicked on just as Kazahaya was, most likely, going to yell some retort. Saiga got to watch Kazahaya's eyes dilate from seemingly normal to thin, catlike slits in less than a heartbeat. Kazahaya, on the other hand, covered his eyes and, if Saiga didn't know any better, hissed.

"It seems you've gotten a head start," a calm, complacent voice said.

Saiga looked over his shoulder, lewd grin on his face, to see Kakei turn the corner, clipboard in hand. He glanced at the two before him realizing that someone was missing.

"Rikuo's still upstairs," Kazahaya muttered as he rubbed and blinked his eyes repeatedly to try and sooth their ache –and try to get the random spots of colours to stop flashing in his vision. Fishing his glasses out of his pocket, he perched them on his nose before stalking down a side aisle to continue his sweeping. Saiga and Kakei watched him go in consternation.

"He just stalked, right?" Saiga asked Kakei as the sound of the broom tines on the floor could be heard a few aisles over.

"It appears that way," Kakei replied, hand on his chin in thought.

"How feline of the boy," Saiga commented.

"Indeed."

It was then that Rikuo made an appearance. The boy looked calm and thoughtful, but Kakei detected something else…something he couldn't quite place. Knowing the tall youth would probably hunt down Kazahaya, Kakei called him over. Rikuo's hesitation was a bit too blatant, and, realizing this, he scowled and headed over to Kakei.

"It seems that Saiga has already teased Kudo-kun quite a bit this morning," Kakei began. "Wait a little while before you take you're turn."

"Hm," was Rikuo's reply.

Kakei smiled. The store owner gestured to the clipboard in his hands. "These are the items that need to be stocked and this is the shipment that I'm expecting today. Try to get as much done as you can this morning."

Rikuo gave him a pointed look, clearly asking without words.

"Your evenings are going to be busy," Kakei informed him. He didn't have to, and both of them knew it; Rikuo was intelligent enough to guess at what his boss was alluding to and Kakei knew that Rikuo, due to Kazahaya or not, would show up out of some morbid curiosity.

* * *

It was the typical day. Girls came in asking for obviously placed products in hopes that they could get Rikuo to talk to them; which he was obligated to do as an employee. Rikuo and Saiga picked on and teased Kazahaya, Rikuo more relentlessly than Saiga; his excuse being the disruption of his morning routine.

It was about the time that school let out that Kakei called his two workers to the back of the store.

As he always did, Kakei began, not with pleasantries, but with, "I have a job for you two."

"We'll take it!" Kazahaya happily exclaimed.

Rikuo scowled. The idiot never thought these jobs through. What if it was someone who just wanted him for some twisted reason or other?

Kakei smiled at them, and Rikuo, for some reason felt a tad bit of unease. Kazahaya hung onto Kakei's every word, Rikuo knew the regular speech by now and only half paid attention to it.

"What are we retrieving?" the dark haired boy finally asked. Kazahaya blinked; an 'oh yeah' expression clearly on his face.

Kakei's smile was predatory in a knowing way. "You're actually going to be retrieving several things tonight. I've had a sudden influx of jobs that require your specific skills. You'll have four jobs tonight, more so if you complete the others quickly and efficiently. I've already sent the locations to your cell phones. Before you leave," Kakei went over to his desk and fished an envelope out of one of the drawers. "These are pictures of the items that you need to retrieve. Have Kazahaya touch them at the beginning of each job. They're in the order you need to retrieve them in, top one first."

Kazahaya just looked perplexed, but Rikuo nodded and the two left via the back door. Kakei's smile fled as soon as the door latched. Something was going to happen, but every time he tried to See what would come to pass, he'd only get a vision of a garden of oleander. He'd have to trust in Rikuo and both boys' abilities. Else wise, he feared, he might not see them again.

_Why not apple blossoms?_ Kakei thought, _Or clover? Why did it have to be oleander?_

* * *

Kazahaya was sipping some juice and enjoying some dango while Rikuo had some tea at an outdoor café next to a Galleria. They were supposed to retrieve a painting from the galleria next door, yet Rikuo was reluctant to let Kazahaya touch the photo of the painting. Finally, since he didn't want to cause a scene, and that's just what Kazahaya would do if he didn't let the blonde touch the damn photo, Rikuo withdrew the envelope and reached inside for the photos. He was surprised when two matching bracelets came out along with the photos.

_Make sure you are both wearing them_, the scrawled not instructed. Had to Kakei, Rikuo thought. Upon further inspection, he found out that the charms of both bracelets formed a singular charm…design…thing.

"Here," Rikuo said, tossing the left half to Kazahaya, "put that on your left wrist."

Perplexed, Kazayaha was enjoying his dango and juice too much to ask questions and happily adorned said appendage with the bracelet. Rikuo put his half on his right hand. Looking at the photos, Rikuo fingered the one that was on the top before giving it to Kazahaya.

"Hey," Rikuo said to get the boy's attention off a butterfly of all things.

* * *

"Hey."

Kazahya looked away from this hypnotizing pattern a rather prettily coloured butterfly was flying seeing Rikuo with a photo in his hand. He smiled sheepishly, waiting for to be berated, but when nothing came, he shrugged it off. _Probably wants to keep up public appearance incase his fan club or something is about_. His fingers barely touched the photo before he was assaulted by the memories of the photo…

_Kazahaya opened his eyes to blue sky, vaguely thinking how nice the day was before a foreboding breeze brought the scent of rain and storm to his nose. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kazahaya looked about and found himself at the edge of an evergreen wood and a field. Taking a few steps into the wood, he saw a rooster circling with a peacock; hackle feathers raised. Taking a step towards the birds, Kazahaya heard birdsong in the sky, but when he looked, the most unexpected sight greeted his dilated eyes; a school of coelacanth swam lazily in the sky…_

Kazahaya opened his eyes and found himself staring at his shoes through a rather interesting floral patter; hibiscus and lavender if he wasn't mistaken. Interesting…

"Kazahaya?"

Kazahaya blinked lazily as he raised his head off the table to greet Rikuo's questioning green eyes. Something was eating at him…

"The painting is in the back of the gallery," Kazahaya informed said. "A peacock and a rooster." He drew himself up from sprawling across the table and languidly stretched. He wondered how long he was out…Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Rikuo staring at him, a smirk firmly in place.

"What?" Kazahaya asked.

"You stretch like a cat," Rikuo flippcantly commented.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kazahaya shouted.

"Shhhh! You're causing a scene!" Rikuo whispered vehemently as a few patrons turned to see what all the commotion was about.

Kazahaya veritably hissed at him.

"Let's go get this painting so that we can get the next few jobs done," Rikuo suggested as he stood up. Kazahaya visibly perked up at the mention of the job, therefore money, and happily stood up as well.

* * *

As the two perused the galleria, Rikuo took some time to glance at a few pieces. Kazahaya was enthralled. The only reason he found himself in the back of the galleria was because Rikuo had to, almost literally, drag him to the back of it. There were several paintings of roosters and peacocks, and a few with the two fowl in the same picture.

"Kazahaya," Rikuo beckoned. He was glad that nobody was in the back of the galleria with them. "Which one is it?"

"Huh?" Kazahaya asked, his attention diverted away from a small painting of butterflies on roses. Rikuo, at the end of his rope, went over and dragged Kazahaya back to the paintings. He hadn't taken three steps into the part with the peacocks and roosters when something amazing happened. Kazahaya's eyes went from almost normal to slit pinpricks in a heartbeat; if he had had ears, they would have been pinned to his head; if he had had fur, it would have been standing on end; if he had had a tail, it would have been poufed and imitating a bottle brush; he yanked his arm out of Rikuo's grip and jumped nearly a full meter back, hissing.

Rikuo blinked. He looked at the hissing, spitting youth and then the painting. It was a bit unusual from the other peacock rooster paintings. Both were fighting rather vehemently, but whereas in the other paintings the rooster was being attacked, in this painting, the rooster was in the air getting ready to spur the peacock who was in a rather defensive position on the ground. A forest was in the background, but instead of the maple and elm forests that graced the other paintings, an evergreen forest was in the background of this one; it looked dark and foreboding. The whole painting had an air of…something dark…about it.

"This is the painting then?" Rikuo asked. Kazahaya nodded, fur still ruffled and eyes mere slits. "You go somewhere else and settle down. I'll grab you on the way out."

Kazahaya just nodded and slunk off, nonexistent tail lashing in agitation. Rikuo smirked. If Kazahaya wasn't a cat, he didn't know what the boy was. Using a small amount of his ability, Rikuo broke the security cameras before pulling out the sack Kakei had given him for the painting. Taking it off its hanging on the wall, the tall youth shoved it in the sack before putting it back in his satchel.

Now, to find Kazahaya…

* * *

If it were possible, Kazahaya would have been vibrating he was so full of energy. There was just something about that painting that he didn't like. It was…wrong! Why someone would create it, let alone want it for whatever reason…

His anger dulled and dissipated as he actually saw what was in front of him…or rather something was calling him. He tilted his head this way and that, trying to figure out where it was coming from; feet unconsciously following. The boy named for wind meandered aimlessly until he came to a rather unvisited section of the galleria. There was a thin layer of dust on everything and no footsteps disturbed the likewise dusty floor. His feet took him to a painting that was a good size of what appeared to be, at first glance, two lovers next to a creek. If one looked harder, such as what Kazahaya was doing, they looked too similar to be lovers, but were instead siblings.

One could even hazard that they were twins.

It was in front of this painting that Rikuo found him.

"There you are! We have to go," his partner informed him, but Kazahaya was too taken with the painting to actually hear, or for that matter, notice Rikuo at all. He just stood there, wide eyed, staring at the painting, trying to rack his brain to see if he posed for the painting.

"Kei," Kazahaya breathed. He suddenly looked to the left and saw another painting of what appeared to be himself and his twin sister. What was this? This whole gallery wing seemed to be themed with the twins.

* * *

Kei? Rikuo looked at the painting that had Kazahaya so enthralled and likewise became wide eyed. It looked like Kazahaya, a carefree Kazahaya, relaxing with a female version of himself that had long, blonde hair. So was this the image of the mysterious Kei? Either way, he had to get himself and Kazahaya out of the Galleria before the security caught on that they had a broken feed and a missing painting.

"Come on, kitty, we have to get out of here!" Rikuo breathed as a couple came into the wing they were in. Rikuo watched as Kazahaya seemed to come back to himself.

"Leave?" He absently inquired as his eyes still flicked between the paintings, not glued to just one now.

"Yes! Before someone comes!" That seemed to snap Kazahaya out of his daze completely. He glanced quickly at the corner of one of the paintings before following Rikuo out of the Galleria and down the street to their next location. He didn't ask Kazahaya if those paintings were of him and his sister, and Kazahaya didn't volunteer any information.

* * *

The two boys found themselves at a coffee shoppe near the next location provided by their cell phones. Rikuo had forbade Kazahaya from indulging in the caffeinated beverage, but relented and allowed his blonde haired coworker to indulge in some tea…as long as it wasn't strong. He remembered all too well the incident where Kazahaya had been dead tired and Saiga had given him a cup of coffee saying it wasn't that strong, but black; one of the rare times that Saiga was nice to the boy in the mornings.

He never thought someone could have that much energy. Kazahaya had rivaled sugar high five year olds; put them to _shame_.

Needless to say, Kazahaya was forbidden from the drink from that day on.

Rikuo dug in his sack and found a small brown box with a few holes in it. Were they catching an animal again? Dismissing the thought, for Kakei would have provided everything they would have needed for the missions in the satchel; he withdrew the envelope with the pictures. He fingered through the polaroids until he came to the second one.

"Oi," Rikuo said, slightly annoyed, waving the picture under Kazahaya's nose. What was with the boy and butterflies?

* * *

Kazahaya looked up from where he had been watching an orange and black butterfly on a rather pretty white hibiscus. Rikuo's annoyed utterance had the boy's attention effectively diverted. Scowling slightly, Kazahaya was going to make some snide remark until he noticed the picture being waved under his nose. Glaring, Kazahaya swiped the picture out of Rikuo's hand…

_The wind coursed about it, buffeted him, guided him, loved him. The trees whispered and rasped stories, gossip and happy tales to each other and those who'd listen. A particular silver elm called out to him and he flew over before landing on the branch, making the people beneath him on the bench look up. From his perch, a mere large jump from the ground, he could observe the children playing on the merry-go-round…_

Kazahaya blinked, his eyes opening. He lifted his head and stared blearily around at his surroundings, noticing he wasn't in the coffee shoppe as he had been when he had touched the picture, but now in the park.

"Huh?"

"Have you ever thought of being less dramatic?" came the cocky response to his ever so inelegant statement he almost always uttered when he came back from a vision. "I had to talk on my feet to get us out of that coffee shoppe without them calling for an ambulance. Oh, and you're a diabetic for future reference if you go to that place again."

Kazahaya blinked a few times, his brain catching up to what Rikuo had said, before screeching, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"And less loud?" Rikuo commented off-handedly as he rubbed his ear. "I'm sure all the local wildlife is fleeing in terror."

Instead of the rise that he thought he would get, Kazahaya shut up. They needed to get this next job done, and scaring away all the wild life was counter productive.

"The picture?" Rikuo asked.

Kazahaya nodded. "It's a bird. It perches on an elm tree that overlooks the playground. It likes to watch the merry-go-round."

The two got up off the bench that Rikuo had stopped at and meandered their way through the park. Rikuo's gaze was only partially on the flora and fauna; he was more interested in the people, making sure none of them took an interest in them or decided to follow them. Kazahaya, on the other hand, had no such qualms. In fact, the thought that they might be followed never crossed his mind. Opposite of Rikuo, the boy took much joy in examining the flowers and insects, squirrels and birds.

"This the place?"

Rikuo's question cut through Kazahaya's wandering mind, causing him to relinquish his attention from a particularly beautiful begonia. Looking around, the youth saw that their path abruptly ended at a rather small playground of sorts. There was a jungle gym of ladders and paths that led to various slides, a fireman's pole, and a rope net to climb up and down on. A little ways away from the twisty slide was a set of swings and a rather large metal slide. On the other side of the jungle gym were the merry-go-round and, a little to the left of that, a set of tire swings. There were a few other paths that branched off from the little playground to other parts of the park, and Kazahaya immediately trotted through the playground to the path that ran by an ancient elm tree.

It was obvious that where the elm tree was was once a field to play in. The behemoth of a tree, its species usually identified by the unique way it's branches grew, more resembled an angel oak than anything; large, twisting branches resting on the ground before once again reaching for the sky. If one examined it long enough, they could make out the original shape of the tree through all the branches. Underneath it, just off the path that snaked around its branches, was a bench that was partially hidden from view; Kazahaya's destination. If the vision hadn't told him about the bench, he wouldn't know it was there until he was practically past it.

Rikuo followed Kazahaya as he trotted through the playground towards the massive tree.

"The bird comes to this branch every day before twilight sets in," the smaller boy informed Rikuo, sitting down on the bench. Rikuo sat under the branch on the bench. He, too, noticed that, unless he was sitting on the far end of the bench, they were rather obscured from the casual observer. That gave him an idea.

"You know," Rikuo casually began, a teasing smirk forming on his face, "I'm sure people find interesting activities to do on this bench."

"Huh?" Kazahaya looked around. "What makes you say that?"

"It's rather secluded," Rikuo continued, hedging closer to Kazahaya. "No one would be able to see what was going on."

Kazahaya continued to stare dumbly at him. Rikuo began to wonder if Kazahaya was indeed as dense as those floosie school girls that came to the shop before his face turned as red as the begonia he had been admiring earlier. Instead of the explosive response that was par for the course, Kazahaya venomously hissed his response.

"_You dirty, dirty idiot! Freaking bastard!"_

"You could at least come up with a better insult than that," Rikuo chided. The breeze gusted then, causing the trees to sway and creak; leave hissing and whispering.

Kazahaya opened his mouth to retort be stopped suddenly, his expression replacing the anger that had vividly coloured it with a more thoughtful expression. Rikuo, puzzled and slightly concerned, was about to question Kazahaya when he heard the whisper of wings. The two watched as a raven flew towards the tree, but when it landed, a grosbeak chirruped a few sharp notes; an obvious greeting to the tree. Kazahaya met the equally dumbfounded gaze of Rikuo. Yes, they knew their jobs were special, but this obvious show of it just made the boys remember they were more than mere thieves and errand boys. The bird chirruped again and Rikuo watched Kazahaya go from a happy go lucky person to a predator; a hunter.

Rikuo had never seen Kazahaya so still…or focused. The dark haired boy watched as Kazahaya stared intently at the bird.

It was then that Rikuo entertained the notion that Kazahaya fancied he was going to jump and catch the bird. He was about to open his mouth and inform the boy, in a kind way no doubt, that he was being foolish, when he jumped. Green eyes followed the strangely graceful leap all the way up as Kazahaya's pale hands closed around the conversing bird, eliciting a rather sharp kree from it that reminded Rikuo of hawks or falcons and not raven-songbird things. It was Kazahaya coming back down, much less graceful, that made Rikuo realize the boy was unconscious.

"Shit!" the dark haired boy hissed as he lunged and barely managed to catch the other boy. The bird was breathing, but oddly still in Kazahaya's limp hands. It seemed to look between Kazahaya and himself with strangely intelligent, focused eyes. Getting the box out of the bag he had abandoned on the bench, Rikuo carefully extricated the bird from the sleeping, he was either that or embroiled in a vision of some kind, youth and placed the now crooning bird in it. It was silenced as soon as the satchel was closed. He remembered something about birds going to sleep when there was no more light. He looked at the still sleeping Kazahaya.

"What the hell am I going to do about you?"

* * *

Kazahaya stilled. That was the only word his very focused mind could come up with. The bird wasn't that far away, and he knew that he could jump high enough to catch it. That being said, nothing else mattered. Judging the distance, Kazahaya finally leaped; knowing that the bird was too consumed with his conversation with the tree to notice him. His hands closed around the bird and his peripheral vision bled white…

…_He stumbled as his surroundings bled into darkness; grass and trees. In the middle of the now clearing, full of asters, rhododendrons, daises and other flowers stood a towering angel oak. Feeling compelled, Kazahaya made his way towards the giant tree. On one of its weeping branches, three birds were perched; a raven, a grosbeak, and hawk…he wasn't quite sure. He did, however, find it odd that the Rven was sitting between the Grosbeak and the Hawk, yet side to side with the smaller songbird. He would have thought that the carrion bird would be closer to the Hawk that it could steal a meal from._

Just like you are_, the words came from everywhere and yet, no one was speaking._ We are more than what we seem to be.

_Kazahaya was most confused. He was more than he seemed to be? Were the birds like flowers? He had seen some of his cousins indicate certain flowers to each other in reference to things and giggle or gasp. His gaze fell on the Hawk. He felt an understanding with the bird of prey. The Hawk only nodded at him. It was the Raven and the Grosbeak that posed the greatest confusion._

"_What do you want with me?" Kazahaya asked exasperatedly after a few moments thought._

Look at what you have, what you used to have, and it will show you what will be_. Kazahaya got the impression that the Raven had spoken. The wind blew through the trees and different flowers grew and bloomed in this strange world._

Our time is up._ The voice that spoke now was lilting and musical; the Grosbeak._ Keep us in mind, and the song we sang. All will be clear in Time.

_Anything else that the birds were going to say was drowned out by the wind. The tree groaned and the scent of water filled the clearing with the almost too fragrant scent of cinquefoil and helleborus. Upon looking down, a white flower that reminded him of a morning glory was growing among the trodden meadow grasses he was standing in. He looked up to see the birds watching him…_

Kazahaya blinked. He was not in the park. Handles swayed with the rocking motion of what the boy realized was a train. He wanted to sit up, but didn't know if it would be a bad idea or not. He didn't know what kind of vision that was, so he settled for fixing the sunglasses on his face; they had become askew when the train made a sharp turn on the tracks.

"Good, you're awake."

Kazahaya looked up to see Rikuo looking down at him. "Why're we on a train?"

"I figured we'd drop off the painting and bird at the store before going after the flower and whatever the hell this is."

Kazahaya sat up, took the picture and had to restrain his power; which surprised him. He usually had to invoke his power, but lately, it had been jumping to the forefront; reading the memories of most everything he touched. The Polaroid was blurry, but it was old. There was a woman in a formal kimono talking with someone, but what they were supposed to retrieve, he assumed, was whatever was in the woman's lap; the part of the decrepit picture that was in shadow. Kazahaya sighed.

"I'll need to invoke my power to see what's behind the shadow," he sighed, rubbing his temples. Ever since those damn birds had talked to him, he had acquired quite the headache.

He didn't notice Rikuo giving him a slightly concerned look.

* * *

_posted 16April2008_


	2. Chapter 2

"Back already?"

Kakei's voice floated from the back of the store as the bell above the door jingled merrily as the boys entered. Kazahaya was looking around, aware of his surroundings for once, and Rikuo looked slightly worn, or perhaps he was worried over something? Kakei greeted the two boys as they made their way towards the back.

"After catching the bird we figured it would be best to drop it off and the painting before heading back out to get the other two."

"Good thinking." Kakei nodded his approval. Knowing Kazahaya's penchant for attracting trouble, it was an unspoken rule that Rikuo always carried what they were sent to retrieve. He first pulled out the painting, and Kakei looked at it before tucking the smallish painting under his arm to accept the small box that Rikuo had in his hand. He examined this as well before nodding. "Well done, and in good condition as well."

Kazahaya blushed; recognizing Kakei's allusion to all the missions he'd gone on in the beginning where he somehow blundered and either broke what they were trying to retrieve or made it so it was impossible actually obtain the objects being sought. Kakei put the objects in the back office before ushering the two boys back out of the store. Kazahaya looked at his watch. It happily chirped the turning of the hour; nine o'clock.

"Rikuo, could you come here a moment?" Kakei called. Kazahaya's roommate just shrugged and followed their boss to the back. Kazahaya, curious but not stupid enough to follow, went to the drink aisle and grabbed a water before taking it upfront where Saiga sat behind the register.

"That's not what you usually drink, boy," the big man said as he rang up the drink.

Kazahaya just shrugged. "I'm in the mood for it."

Saiga eyed the boy through his ever present sunglasses. The boy usually liked dry beverages, not the sweet nectar drink he had chosen. Kakei and Rikuo returned from the back office. Kazahaya didn't have a chance to question what had happened before he ushered the two boys back out of the store. Kazahaya looked at his watch. It happily chirped the turning of the hour; nine o'clock.

"Wow, it still is kinda early," the blond thought out loud as he absently followed Rikuo's lead.

"Just come on," Rikuo exclaimed as he made his way to the train station. They had to head north a bit. As they walked, they passed a small park. Taking a detour, Kazahaya didn't really notice his surroundings until Rikuo made him sit.

"What?" Kazahaya asked, confused.

"Touch this," Rikuo instructed as he handed Kazahaya a picture. It was the picture of the flower. Kazahaya apprehensively grabbed the old Polaroid.

"_I hate you!" she screamed, throwing a garden rake at the man she had to call husband. It was an arranged marriage between their parents, but that didn't mean that every time she came home from work that he had some other whore in their bed. "I refuse to associate with you anymore!"_

"_Come on, pumpkin!" he placatingly said. "You know you don't mean that."_

"_You fucking asshole!" she screeched. "I wouldn't have fucking said it if I didn't fucking mean it!"_

_His mild mannered face contorted into one of fury. "It's not you've given me an heir!" _

"_Maybe if you'd spent time with me you'd have an heir!" She spat. That seemed to be a trigger. He lunged at her and she shrieked. _

Kazahaya?

_The trowel that was in her hand was pushed forward like one jabs a sword. He yelled and she cried out as her head hit the stone path in the greenhouse hard. Blood spattered the plants; the only witnesses. One plant stood slightly apart from the rest. It had been her favourite; a dark purple begonia. It had the misfortune to be rather close to the tussle of the unhappy married couple. _

Kazahaya?!

_It had been her favourite plant; the one given the best place in the greenhouse, the one given the most love and attention. It was greatly saddened by the event taken place; absorbing the blood from her that had reached the pot…_

Kazahaya!

…_and making the colour its own._

"Kazahaya!"

Blearily, Kazahaya opened his eyes and groaned, immediately closing them again. The light was too harsh and his head ached fiercely. "What happened?"

"You touched the photograph," Rikuo began. "I dragged you off the train, then you started to violently thrash."

"He killed her," Kazahaya said forlornly. "He killed her."

"Kazahaya?" But the boy didn't stir. Rikuo's deep green eyes were concerned. Looking into Kazahaya's own, he found the boy's eyes distant and hazy. _Still in the grips of the memory of the photo?_ He shook the boy. "Kazahaya!"

Eyes snapped into focus; pupils dilating to pinpricks before relaxing to where only a thin band of hazel remained. Throughout the whole ordeal Kazahaya was strangely quiet. Shaking himself, awareness flooded the blonde's eyes before he looked about. "What happened?"

Rikuo smirked. "You passed out."

Kazahaya glared at him.

Rkuo continued baiting him. "You must be anemic or something; perhaps you should eat more iron."

Kazahaya bristled in anger. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead his head cocked and he looked the opposite direction. "Did you hear something?"

"The only thing I can hear is you," Rikuo replied as he fished his phone out of his pocket. Good, they were still going in the right direction. Kazahaya was muttering under his breath.

A few minutes later found the two teens in front of a rather nice house. There was a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard with a little 'Open House' sign with tomorrow's date and a time next to that. However, they weren't interested in the house. What they were looking for was in the Greenhouse in the backyard. Jumping over the low fence, the two boys made their way through slightly overgrown grass to the path that led to the ornate brass and glass door. Rikuo reached for the handle; no need for Kazahaya to touch the door and get possessed or something. Cautiously the tall youth opened the door with Kazahaya following close behind.

Warm, humid air greeted them.

It was like a jungle.

Without the Missus to tend to them, the plants had grown as they willed; vines and hanging flowers nearly touched the ground. Roses flourished in a beautiful tangled mess of flowers and thorns. Orchids tried to climb the side panels. Pansies grew in scattered abundance; their stalks almost vine-like as they fought amongst themselves for the best places to get sunlight. Dahlias, begonias, tulips, lilies, morning glories; wisteria hung in bunches, branching from an impressive tree in the middle of the green house. It was a rather magical place.

However, there was something off about it.

"Kazahaya," Rikuo beckoned softly. "Which flower is ours?"

He got no reply.

Rikuo turned to look behind him.

Kazahaya wasn't there.

"Shit," Rikuo cursed. Picking up his pace, Rikuo glanced up and down the side aisles softly calling his partner's name. "Kaza—there you are!"

The pale haired youth was standing in front of the flower he supposed was the target of their job. Before Kazahaya could bring himself to touch the plant, his hand was already partly outstretched as if he was debating whether or not to actually touch the plant, Rikuo bypassed the shorter youth and carefully put the large flower in the burlap bag. It was like a switch was flipped in Kazahaya; the youth's hand fell to his side, and he looked about—each pass slightly more frantic than the last.

"What's up?" Rikuo asked as a smirk played about his face. "You're not scared are you?"

"We have to leave," Kazahaya said, as he grabbed Rikuo's hand and started pulling him down a side path. "We have to get out of here _now_."

Rikuo frowned. "What the hell's got into you?"

Kazahaya leveled a completely serious expression at him. "A bad storm's coming. We _need to leave_."

Taken aback, Rikuo let Kazahaya pull him out of the greenhouse, but when he started in the opposite direction of the Store, Rikuo put his foot down. "Stupid, we need to go in the other direction if we're going to be going home tonight."

Kazahaya fidgeted in indecision. "The storm's coming from that way," the boy whined.

Rikuo, wanting to be home, grabbed both of his partner's shoulders. "It'll be okay." He forced himself to believe it and for Kazahaya to believe it. Something in those grey eyes of his eased, but they were still flighty. A tense Kazahaya nodded, but Rikuo still had to drag him down the street towards the train station. Rikuo thought that everything was going well. They had managed to catch the last train and take their seats when lightning lit up the sky like fireworks at a matsuri festival. Kazahaya shrieked as he jumped up on top of the luggage rack, the roaring of thunder drowned out the end of his cry.

_You're too much trouble tonight_, Rikuo thought to himself. "Come here, Kazahaya."

He thought the boy hissed, but he couldn't tell between the noise the train naturally made and the noise the storm made. "If you don't come down soon, I'll have to grab you and drag you back to the store."

They passed through a tunnel and it seemed as if the eyes of the boy named for wind glowed.

"_Promise me…."_

Rikuo watched as Kazahaya perked up. He cocked his head as if he was listening for something.

"_I'm afraid you'll disappear like your namesake."_

"I'm sorry Kei," Kazahaya whispered. Another roar of thunder had the boy leaping across the aisle to the other baggage rack. Rikuo watched the display with irritation.

"…_promise me that at my side I'll always have my sweet brother."_

They went into a tunnel again. When they came out the other side, Rikuo looked up and Kazahaya was gone. He glanced across the aisle just to make sure he hadn't done another spectacular leap. When he confirmed he was the only one in the car, Rikuo swore.

* * *

Rikuo was surprised when Kakei still had the lights on in the front of the store when he managed to get back. As soon as he entered, Kakei's hopeful face fell. "He's not with you, is he?"

Rikuo shook his head. Kakei sighed. "I had hoped he'd wait."

The remaining errand boy gave Kakei a sharp look. "You'd hoped he'd wait for what?"

Kakei gave him one of those ambiguous looks that Rikuo couldn't be sure about. It divested information yet it was guarded and revealed nothing. Rikuo hated them. "Kazahaya has always been a powerful psychic in his own right, you know that Rikuo, despite how you treat him."

The boy grudgingly agreed.

"You also know he's a twin, right?" Kakei inquired.

Rikuo blinked. This was news to him. "I had a suspicion there was something up with him…"

"When you first brought him in, he was projecting so loudly it was one of the few things that I could pick up. What I've been thinking, since I've been watching Kazahaya a bit more closely, especially since his accident this past spring, Saiga also agrees with.

"Rikuo, when Saiga hasn't been looking into Tsukiko, he's been finding information on Kazahaya's family, the Kidou Clan."

"Has he found anything on Tsukiko?"

"That's for him to tell you," Kakei replied. "However, despite our absentee, it's time for you to go to bed. You do have the flower, right?"

Rikuo angrily plopped the burlap sack in a stool near the front of the store before stalking down an aisle and through a door that lead to the staircase and the apartment he used to share above the store with a certain loudmouthed blond.

"Damn it, Kazahaya," Rikuo said as he glanced out the window, already ready for bed.

He never realized he enjoyed the noise until all that was left was the sound of silence.

* * *

A blond cat, with barely a hint of red in its fur trudged unhappily through the rain, darting from one bush to the next trying its best to stay out of the rain. When a particularly strong gust of wind in the storm rustled the bush he was hiding under, the blond cat yowled unhappily. Shaking the water out of his coat, the yellow hued cat hunkered down under the bush to wait out the worst of the storm. Grey eyes with flecks of gold watched his nighttime surroundings with shrewd interest, when something started nagging him. He cocked his head, concentrating on the feeling, before harnessing it and letting it flow throughout his body.

The world that had been shaded in night was now full of colour. He could hear the rain, feel the rain, but it didn't soak him. It wasn't unlike pebbles rolling over his coat. Shaking himself again, the blond cat trudged out from under the bush into a world that was far more lush than the one he had just left; sporting flowers and animals he had never seen before who seemed friendly enough. He saw some people, some more solid than others, and steered clear of them; he didn't trust the feelings he picked up from some of them.

He travelled for a bit, ignoring the intensity of the ghost rain he was feeling; it must be pouring. There was a growl and he froze, ears swiveling furiously searching for the animal that was threatening him. When he realized it was thunder from The Wet Place, he soothed his fur and continued to slink on his way.

Something niggled the back of his mind, and he looked around, and nearly jumped into a tree when he saw a Sentry sitting there docilely, watching him. The beasts yellow eyes regarded him with recognition, before its long tail flicked and it returned to scanning the surroundings. Chirping in curiosity, he picked up his place and came to a familiar building…something about a reflection niggling his memory.

It was then that he saw her. She looked like him, perhaps with a slightly smaller, lighter build and a more slender tail while his was positively bottle-brush despite its lovely length.

_I wasn't sure if you'd come or not_, she greeted as she rubbed under his chin affectionately, _dear brother mine._

Kazahaya just purred as he began to wash her face.

* * *

Rikuo was stocking near the register when Kakei came into the shop from the back. The absent look on his face alerted the green eyed youth that his boss had most likely gotten a call from a client. It had been a week or two since Kazahaya's disappearance, and he was starting to get used to the loud blond being gone, or so he told himself, but every now and then he'd just say something out loud or make his favourite dish, expecting a scathing comment of somekind.

A comment that never came.

"Come with me," Kakei informed him, that look still on his face. Rikuo put what he had in his hand on the shelf, before picking up the box and following Kakei into the back. When the door latched shut, Kakei situated himself at his desk. Rikuo waited patiently, eating the club sandwiches that Saiga had made earlier on his own break.

"An old friend of mine wants you to pick up a pair of cats for her," Kakei suddenly said, "although, she's only interested in the female."

"Then why both of them?" Rikuo replied.

Kakei shrugged. "It's all clouded, although, Yuuko knows things and does seemingly convoluted things for reasons that even I wouldn't know." He smiled the knowing smile that was ever so prevalent on his face when bad moods are a faraway thought. "Sometimes she even shares them…for a price."

Rikuo made a face. "Where do I get these cats?"

"Yuuko's errand boy seems to run into them a lot when he cuts through the park near her house on his various tasks," Kakei said. "The tomcat seems more people friendly than his female counterpart, however, he won't go near the boy when other people are present."

"Okay?"

"You're to accompany Yuuko's errand boy and see if you can't catch the cats," Kakei instructed. He smiled. "They seem to bolt when the boy's hand pets anywhere put the tom's head."

Rikuo nodded. "So I'm assuming I'm leaving now?"

Kakei nodded. "Directions and places are in your cell already."

The dark youth nodded as he excused himself and left the Green Drug Store. The train was crowded with school students going home as he made his way to where he was supposed to meet this mysterious Yuuko's errand boy. When he exited the train, he figured the surly looking dark haired boy with glasses was who he was supposed to meet.

"Kakei sent me," Rikuo said as a way of starting conversation.

"Kimihiro Watanuki," the boy, Watanuki, replied.

"Himura Rikuo," the drugstore employee offered.

"Come on, I have to buy some liquor for Yuuko-san before heading over to her place," the boy replied. They walked a bit in silence before Watanuki spoke again. "I hope you can catch the cats, they don't seem to be doing well."

Rikuo raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

The boy, for he had to be a few years younger than Kazahaya, nodded emphatically. "I bring them food, and the tom tries to get the other to eat, but she never does and he seems…concerned over it. He doesn't eat as much as he should because he takes care of her."

Rikuo nodded in understanding. He quietly followed Watanuki as he made his way to the liquor store and bought a copious amount of alcoholic beverages, paying the storekeeper before heading out. The older teen eyed his companion thoughtfully.

"They sell you liquor?" Rikuo inquired.

"Yuuko showed up with me the first time and told the store owner that I was her new errand boy," Watanuki explained. "They've always sold it to me after that."

Rikuo hummed in understanding. Kakei had done something similar with Kazahaya. He became more attentive of his surroundings as they entered the park where Kakei had informed him that Watanuki had regular run-ins with the targets. Watanuki just shifted his parcels around and tried to juggle them and dig in his school bag at the same time. Rikuo liberated them from his grasp when he almost dropped them.

"Thanks," the boy absently muttered as he dug through the cluttered school bag, a few rumpled papers and a pencil or two falling out until he came out with a container of wet catfood. Rikuo watched as he walked over to a nearby bush at the base of a tree and opened the catfood. "Cat! I brought food!" he called, startling Rikuo.

A delicate meow interrupted his musings. He turned to see two golden cats bounding through the tallish grass. The tom ran right up to Watanuki and twined around his legs while the female stayed back by the bush. The tom meowed again. Rikuo watched as Watanuki placed the food down in the grass and stepped back by him. The two boys watched as the tom cat tried to get his female friend to come and eat the food. They could tell she wasn't doing well; her coat wasn't as shiny as her counterparts and her eyes had some gunk in the corners.

Watanuki gasped when she finally did come forth, most likely tired of the tom's attentions, and eat some of the food. Once she started however, she wouldn't stop, and when the tom tried for some she swatted at him and growled. Rikuo almost laughed at the cat, almost, if his look hadn't been so surprised. What surprised him however, was when the cat turned its attention on him, and the angry look in its greyish gold eyes painfully reminded Rikuo of his missing coworker.

Thinking the cat wouldn't go for it, but not really caring, Rikuo crouched down and held out his hand. The cat seemed puzzled for a moment, looked at his friend, before carefully slinking over to Rikuo. When the animal was close, it sniffed his outstretched hand, before surprising Watanuki and Rikuo by bumping his head against the hand and veritably petting himself as he twined about the outstretched hand, meowing and chirping to be pet.

"Well," Watanuki said. "How are you going to catch them?"

Rikuo pulled out a burlap sack and tossed it to his friend. "Put the female in that one, I'll carry the tom."

Watanuki looked skeptical, and went to pet the lady cat, when the tom in Rikuo's arms suddenly leapt out and stood protectively in front of her; back arched, golden fur on end, hissing and spitting.

"Stop being a baby and let us help, you stupid cat thing," Rikuo snapped. He just stared as the cat stopped hissing, but was still all puffed up. "Let's get you two home, yeah?"

Watanuki quickly grabbed the female cat in the bag while Rikuo picked the tom up by the scruff. It seemed to sulk, the hackles along its spine flattening but its tail was still poofed, despite the fact that it was curled. They were surprised when, upon reaching the end of the path, they came upon Kakei and a woman who had to be Yuuko.

"Ah, so I see you got the cats," the woman replied. She turned to Kakei. "Thank you for a job well done."

"Any time, lovely Yuuko," Kakei answered, eyes carefree but Rikuo noticed a calculating aspect to them. He was on guard.

"And Watanuki even has the lady cat," the wish granter replied. "Excellent. I am off then."

"What about this one?" Rikup inquired, pointing to the surly cat he held by the scruff. Yuuko graced him with a calculating look, her eyes intense and faraway at the same time. She regarded him for a few more moments before moving her gaze to the cat. The tom's stare became just as intense as Yuuko's, Rikuo swore they were glowing, before the cat chirped and uttered an angry yowl. The dark haired woman dug through her pockets before pulling out a vial and giving it to Kakei.

"Put that on some senbei crackers and give it to the cat," Yuuko informed him. She turned to go, beckoning Watanuki, but paused, turning to regard Kakei again. "I'm not in the business of finding what's lost, Kakei," she informed the owner of the Green Drug Store. "That's more your line of work. What would you consider a fair price for granting your wish?"

Kakei thought for a moment, before leaning in and whispering something in the enigmatic woman's ear. A vicious smile grew on her pretty mouth and delight shone in her beautiful eyes. "I'll accept that payment." With that, she turned and started heading for home. Watanuki gave Rikuo a strange, lingering look, before some caustic remark from Yuuko had him chasing after her, yelling all manner of coarse language.

Kakei and Rikuo looked at each other and the vial before the returning to the angry looking cat, tail still poofed in angry agitation.

"Let's get him back to the store and see if the price I paid was worth it," Kakei said. Rikuo looked puzzled, having an idea of who Yuuko was and what had just happened, but kept his thoughts to himself as he followed his boss back to the store and back to home.

* * *

The noise of the foil wrapping of the cracker package had the cat running up to Kakei and meowing and chirping, turning circles and stretching; the tricks he begged with reminded Rikuo, as he watched the spectacle, of a dog begging for treats. Kakei poured the crushed crackers on a plate before pouring the potion that Yuuko had given him over it before setting it on the floor for the cat. They watched the cat happily devour its meal, probably one of the few meals it had had in a while with how it had been taking care of its companion.

When the top had finished licking the dish clean, it began cleaning its face, and abruptly froze, strange coloured eyes wide.

Rikuo watched as the cat began to shudder then glow. As the tom's golden fur began to shine, eyes that were more grey now than gold remained wide and unfocused. The light morphed and changed, growing larger. The eyes, however, stayed the same.

There was a bright flash, Kakei and Rikuo squinted, covering their eyes as the light's intensity crested. When the light, and the spots from their vision, faded, instead of a cat as they were half expecting, Kazahaya sat there in all his naked glory; dilated eyes staring at the wall, hand on his face like the cat's paw had been when it had been washing.

The missing youth abruptly groaned before all his muscles went slack and he collapsed on the floor.

"Wonderful!" Kakei exclaimed.

Rikuo didn't see what was so great about it.

210394723049

Having returned to work, as there was nothing to do but wait for Kazahaya to wake up, Rikuo couldn't help but think about his housemate. It seemed to take longer than usual, but closing time finally came. Counting the register back to start and leaving the paperwork for Saiga, Rikuo flipped the sign to closed on the door and locked it before heading back to Kakei's office.

"How did I get here?" he heard a familiar voice ask. As he opened the door, he was greeted with Kazahaya's voice shrieking, "why the hell am I naked?!"

"Because cats don't wear clothes," Rikuo simply answered before shutting the door. He was met with eerily familiar slitted gold flecked grey eyes staring at him in righteous anger; clearly confused but knowing that he should be angry at the quip. He caught the bundle that Rikuo threw at him. Noticing they were some of his clothes, he shimmied into the shorts under the covers and, when that was done, donned the shirt that he, ironically, had worn on the cat mission. He seemed to realize this and glared at Rikuo who just smirked at him, the taller youth clearly amused at his anger.

"Kudo-kun," Kakei beckoned, bringing the boy's attention back to him. "Do you know where you've been?"

Kazahaya bit his lip, indecision playing across the fair features as he thought of how much to indulge. Finally deciding it wouldn't hurt, Kazahaya shrugged before simply stating, "with my sister."

"Your sister?" Kakei politely inquired.

Kazahaya nodded. "She had been calling for so long, and I hadn't seen her in longer, so…you know…" he trailed off with a wave of his hand, as if the hand gesture could explain it. Which it didn't, but Kazahaya usually wasn't one who minced words. If he didn't like something, you heard about it; if he didn't understand something, he informed you; if he was happy, it was hard not to detect.

"It was family stuff," Kazahaya finally elaborated, running a tired hand through his hair.

Kakei studied him before smiling. "Why don't you go upstairs for the night? I think Rikuo made your favourite yesterday and there's bound to be leftovers."

"AWESOME!" Kazahaya yelled as he bolted from the room, shorts that had previously fit him hanging low on his hips and a shirt that had been a little big on him was now ridiculously large as it flapped in the wake of his movement, sliding off one shoulder only to be yanked back in place.

Rikuo sighed. He gave Kakei a scathing look. "You know he blows things up in the microwave."

"Unintentionally I'm sure," was Kakei's mysterious answer as he mad shoo-ing motions for Rikuo to leave his office as well, that knowing smile plastered to his face. Sighing again, Rikuo left.

Kakei's smile left his face as the door clicked shut.

"You feel different," came Saiga's voice. "You okay?"

Arms wrapped around him from behind and Kakei sighed as he relaxed into them. "The price of wishes." Grey eyes searched sunglasses before he leaned up to accept the man's descending attentions.

* * *

"Kazahaya?" Rikuo called as he entered the apartment.

"In here," Kazahaya called. He was staring forlornly at a plate of cold food, sprawled as he was on the kitchen table. "I figured I'd wait for you, seeing as how I'm responsible for three microwaves."

Rikuo smiled a bit as he rolled his eyes, taking the plate and going over to the microwave. He could feel Kazahaya's heavy gaze follow his moves.

"How was your sister?" Rikuo finally asked as the microwave beeped and he set the plate back in front of Kazahaya.

"Good I guess," the boy replied before he inhaled his meal. Rikuo stared. A sad look came into his eyes when he was done. "I don't think she was all there, though."

"What do you mean?"

Eyes that were more gold than grey met green considering the question. "I was with her power manifested as a likeness of her," was the reply. "I don't think _she_ really wants to see me as much as she says."

Rikuo watched the boy stare at the refrigerator. "You better start slow," Rikuo instructed. "If you eat too much too fast you'll just throw it up."

Kazahaya sighed and slumped back on the table.

"At least you got to see your family," Rikuo attempted to console the boy.

Kazahaya, however, bristled at the comment. "They're not family if they don't have your best interests at heart."

Rikuo watched him stalk off to his room. The encounter could have gone better, but then again, everything could always be worse.

* * *

_posted 09August2009_


End file.
